warframefandomcom_vi-20200213-history
Primal Fury
damage with a 10% status chance within 3''' meters. Attacks have a '''200% critical damage multiplier with a 25% critical chance and a 25% status chance. Finally, the Iron Staff has 60% blocking effectiveness. **Base damage is distributed between 85% damage and 15%, damage. **Base damage is affected by Power Strength and the Melee Combo Counter. **Primal Fury is also affected by equipped melee mods including: ***Base damage (e.g., Steel Charge), elemental damage, physical damage, faction damage, channeling (e.g., Life Strike), critical damage, critical chance, status chance, attack speed (e.g., Berserker), and range mods (e.g., Primed Reach). ***Primal Fury's base damage uses the following expression when accounting for Power Strength: Base Damage (1 + Base Damage Bonus) (1 + Power Strength)}}. As an example, with a maxed Steel Charge, Pressure Point, and Intensify, the normal attacks of a rank-3 Primal Fury will have 2.8 1.3 910}} base damage. ***Melee range mods affect Primal Fury's initial reach but do not affect the radius of slam attacks. ***Primal Fury is not affected by the equipped melee weapon's stats, weapon augments (e.g., Justice Blades), class-specific mods (e.g., Covert Lethality), or stat-modifying skins (e.g., Manticore). **Radial damage from slam attacks diminishes with distance, does not have a critical chance, is not affected by the Melee Combo Counter, and will stagger enemies within range. **Ground finishers inflict 300% of the total modified damage from normal attacks. Prompted melee finishers inflict 2400% of the total modified damage from normal attacks as Finisher damage. ***The damage composition of a ground finisher is the same as a modified normal attack. ***The finisher multipliers for both attacks are affected by Finishing Touch. **Each attack adds to the Melee Combo Counter; however, radial damage from slam attacks does not. **Melee range bonus per strike is affected by Power Range, while the maximum melee range bonus is not. **Each hit on the Melee Combo Counter corresponds to the number of additive stacks from the melee range bonus (e.g., with five hits on the counter and a maxed Stretch, a rank-3 Primal Fury will have a melee range bonus of 5 1.45 145%}}). The melee range bonus will reset when the Melee Combo Counter resets. ***The melee range bonus stacks additively with melee range mods (e.g., with a maxed Reach equipped on Wukong's melee weapon, five hits on the counter, and a maxed Stretch, a rank-3 Primal Fury will have an additional 5 1.45 + 0.6 205%}} melee range). **Wukong is unable to use any other weapon while Primal Fury is active but can use all other abilities. *Primal Fury drains 3''' energy per second while active and will remain active until Wukong's energy is depleted, or the ability is deactivated by pressing the ability key again (default ). **Activation energy cost is affected by Power Efficiency, and the energy drain is affected by Power Efficiency and Power Duration. **Wukong '''cannot replenish energy using Energy Siphon or Team Energy Restores while Primal Fury is active but can replenish energy using Energy Orbs and Rage. *While Primal Fury is active, blocking will reduce incoming frontal damage by 60%. **Damage reduction is not affected by Power Strength. *Primal Fury comes installed with its own unique stance. Additional combos will be unlocked as Primal Fury increases in rank. |stance = | augment = | tips = |max = Maximization is a form of specialization: mods may be blended to result in values that vary between the top-end limits listed here. Click any maximized link to learn how to build it. *Maximized Power Duration reduces energy drain to ~'1.064' energy per second. **Reduces melee range bonus to 6.8% per strike. *Maximized Power Efficiency reduces activation cost to 6.25 energy and energy drain to 0.75 energy per second. *Maximized Power Range increases melee range bonus to 50% per strike. **Reduces base damage to 100. *Maximized Power Strength increases base damage to 747.5. **Increases activation cost to 38.75 energy and energy drain to 5.25 energy per second. | bugs = }}